Buffy the Vampire Slayer The first, The last and the Glory Chapter 1
by DaveDisco
Summary: Set between E1 and 2 of S6. Another headstone is being shown interest. Who does it belong too? Who is showing the interest?


_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**_

The first, the last and the glory.

The slayer was dead and buried. May 2001 will never be a month that Giles, Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya forget. Spike and Dawn spent the first month by the grave of Buffy.

The headstone jumped out to Dawn "She saved the world a lot." Meant something. A true hero, Dawn can remember the times Buffy came back battered and bruised and would then phone either Willow or Xander to ensure they are both okay, and then talk about saving the world and only a handful of people knew.

Buffy died as a gift. It was her gift, a gift she understood, but one she didn't want to make, but knew she had too. Death was the gift that gave, and it gave demons, vampires and other creatures a life line.

Many were waiting for the new slayer but didn't arrive. A demon called Dial, a Welsh vengeance demon, was told by D'Hoffryn to spread the word that there would be no new Slayer, we are back to one, and she is rogue.

Three months after Buffy's death, more demons dared be seen at night, including, what Giles called "a rare specimen" in a Mozuk demon. Vampires were making inroads and scores of newly sired vampires were appearing daily.

It wasn't just the slayer had died, Glory, was stopped by Giles after he suffocated Ben. The gang knew he was innocent and so gave him a burial. No-one came, despite, Willow and Tara reaching out to his friends and family.

Xander and Anya agreed to keep an eye on his grave, when during a busy period at the magic shop, Anya took a break, went out front and saw one of Glory's followers.

Late 2001 and the news is out, the slayer is back and back with all her might.

Klic, a Glory follower was walking, holding hands with a girl calling herself Penny. 'Where are we going?' Klic asks. But Penny was silent. They continued to walk, when Klic stopped, staring at a head stone, with the inscription _Ben. He saved the lives of people. _

'Why am I here?' Klic asks. She recognised the headstone, having already visited it after the small ceremony and after everyone had left.

Jinx, Klic, Zebic and Lix all stared at the ground and not a word was said.

'Penny? I asked you a question?'

'Do you want to go home?' Penny finally responds.

'Not really, the bed is uncomfortable and Lix makes a strange hissing sound. Penny looked at her companion and took in a deep breath, then said.

'No wonder you lost.'

'We lost, because Ben was killed. Once he was killed, Glory was permanently sealed within his carcass.'

'Do you know who I am?' Penny asked. Her voice sounded slightly more raspy and manly.

'Yes. You are Penny. A young girl who a few days back, I saved from that mauling dog. Dog got me too.'

'I am the first.' A voice sounding so vicious, as if Penny has been possessed.

'Yes, you were the first that got bitten by that dog, then he bit me second as I rescued you.' Klic responds, patting Penny on the head.

'Evil. I am the first evil. I created _ALL_ demons, vampires and other scabby creatures. In fact, what are you?'

'We have no name. Our splendiferous Glory wouldn't allow us to be known as a collection. We were given our own names by our parentage, but Glorificus could change it if she wanted. I was originally called Minkx, but she who must be worshipped, hated it. I was punished and had my name changed. Any whoo, you couldn't have created all evil, Glory was created by the worst of the worst.' Klic say triumphantly.

'Yes, that's me.' Came the response, but in Penny's normal voice. She continued to talk.

'Listen. In four days, there is a chance of resurrecting your God. Glorificus, can be risen.' Penny stops, the silence made Klic look and instead of Penny, there stood Buffy.

'Slayer.' Klic hissed.

'How di…'

'I'm still the first evil. I am incorporeal, so I take up the form of dead people. That's how it works.'

'I see, of course the slayer died. But wait, that means...'

'Yes, Penny died of her injuries. When I was able to work out how to make contact with you, I set her death in motion.'

'Wait. You killed an innocent girl, just to contact me?' Klic cannot believe she is saying those words in front of the slayer, or the likeness of the slayer.

'Yes! I doubt you would have trusted me in my true form.'

'I am a demon, I haven seen it all. I once thought I say a weird looking vampire. They looked ancient, but it must have been my glasses.' Klic takes them off and shows them off.

'The girl thought I had leprosy, but Jinx had told me to say eczema. So, I did.'

Klic looked at the headstone again, not realising the first changed to his true form. Klic eventually turned, saw the huge beast in front of her and blurted out.

'Oh, for the heartless body of Glory. You made me jump.'

'This is my true form. Anyway, I must go soon. I have a man of the cloth to turn, show him the true light and how evil will win out.'

'You're correct. I would have run away from you, kudos for pulling at the humanity in me, to care about Penny.'

'I will be back in three days. Gather your scabbed friends, meet me here and I'll explain how to perform the ceremony. I will not be able to stay, but once it has been completed, I'll explain what to do next.' With that, the first disappeared. Klic made her way back home.


End file.
